


For Your Eyes Only

by onesquishedcat



Series: After School Special [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong starts skipping chemistry, but there's a very good reason for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

Junhong isn't usually the type to keep a very good schedule.

  
He tries his best to stay on time for most things - school, being home before curfew, that kind of thing. Really, the only time he isn't right on time or late is for dance practice on Thursdays with his best friend and next door neighbor, Jongup.  
  


They've known each other since they were kids. They are usually attached at the hip, except now.  
  


_Except, now_. _Now_ , Junhong has something else to be on time for. On Fridays.  
  


Or. Something like that.  
  


Before a few weeks ago, Junhong had never skipped classes unless he was really, really sick. His parents had always enforced that school was important, and if he wanted dance lessons he knew he had to be in school everyday.  
  


But this..Junhong knew they wouldn't miss him all that much during chemistry class.  
  


He didn't need to study volatile chemicals to know that this was very, very wrong..But it also feels so, so _right_.  
  


Its quarter after one by the time he makes it to his house, careful to skirt along the side of the house opposite Jongup's. He lets himself in the back door and kicks off his shoes,  and then races through the house to take the stairs two at a time.  
  


He slams into his room with enough force the door bounces off the wall, but Junhong doesn't care as he slams it shut and throws his bag in the general vicinity of his desk.  
  


The clock on his nightstand says its one twenty two. _Almost time_.  
  


Junhong can feel his heart beat thudding with adrenaline and anticipation.  
  


Throwing open his curtains, the seventeen year old has just enough time to throw himself onto his bed when it happens.  
  


Directly across from his window is another, and through it Junhong can see another room like his, though the decor is much older and there are no posters on the walls.  
  


He doesn't really care though.  
  


What he does care about walks through the door a moment later, and Junhong can just imagine the sound of the sigh the man lets out.  
  


His name is Himchan. He's Jongup's older brother.  
  


Junhong bites his lip as the music major takes a seat on his own bed, running a hand through his hair as he does. His skin is usually pale, but from the warm spring they are having he's kind of flushed, a light beading of sweat sliding down along his hairline.  
  


Junhong licks his suddenly dry lips.  
  


Himchan sighs again and tugs the tie down from around his neck, tossing it aside on the bed. The buttons are next, his long fingers elegant as they bare more skin, paler, and Junhong can just make out that birthmark just under his right collarbone.  
  


What he wouldn't give to sink his teeth into it.  
  


Instead, he sinks his teeth into his lower lip and slides his hand down his front, teasingly rubbing the bulge that's forming in his slacks.  
  


Himchan finishes undoing the buttons and tugs the stark white shirt out of his pants, glancing at the clock out of sight.  
  


Junhong doesn't need to glance at his to know what time it is.  
  


_They've got an hour until anyone will be home._  
  


Still, Himchan glances around, a bit self conscious, though his eyes never seem to stop on his window. Instead, he shuffles back until he's in the middle of the bed, and lays down with a soft grunt. Or at least, Junhong assumes its a grunt - Junhong likes to imagine the sounds the older makes, because he bets its all kind of sexy.  
  


Just imagining his voice is enough of a turn on right now.  
  


Junhong though, he whimpers and rubs harder at himself when Himchan trails a hand down his bare chest, eyes closing and teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he undoes his belt and pushes down the zipper.  
  


He raises his hips to push the pants down his hips and Junhong watches intently, his hands scrambling to unbutton and shove his own pants down, kicking them and his underwear off the side of the bed. He doesn't have lube like Himchan does, so he settles for licking his hand, wrapping that around himself with a hiss as he watches his best friend's older brother find and squirt lotion into the palm of his hand.  
  


Himchan warms it between his hands before he slides a hand beneath his underwear, head falling back with a moan. His other lands on his gorgeous thigh,  the clear gel making it shine as Himchan jerks himself off, Adams apple bobbing and the blush steadily spreading from his cheeks to his chest.  
  


Junhong desperately wishes he would remove his underwear so he could see, and just like that it seems Himchan comes to the same thought, slowing his hand as he uses the other to push his underwear down his thighs as well.  
  


Now Junhong can see everything.  
  


He bites back a moan and grips himself tighter.  
  


Himchan is all long, lean limbs and perfect proportions, his thick thighs making Junhong ache to be between them. He imagines how it would feel to lean down and lick a stripe up the older man's neck when he throws it back, hips bucking up into his hand as he fantasizes the way the other would clench around him, tight as a vice.

  
Junhong groans into his fist as Himchan's hand speeds up his movements, his own mirroring the other man, wrist twisting at the top and all. His eyes fall shut against his will, and Junhong doesn't hold back, imagining Himchan splayed out beneath him and groaning his name as he clenches around him, and that's all it takes.  
  


Junhong fucks his fist through his orgasm, hips desperate and jerking as he tries to ring every last bit of pleasure out of this.  
  


He collapses with a hard shudder against his bed and stares up at the ceiling, struggling to calm his racing heart. His whole body feels both energized and exhausted, hand slowing on his softening cock as he licks his lips.  
  


His shirt is sticky in more ways than one, but Junhong lays there for a little longer, just to make sure his legs won't give out when he gets up. His cell phone ringing draws him from his stupor, and the seventeen-year old groans as he wipes his hand on his already ruined shirt and reaches into his pocket. He doesn't bother looking at the caller I.D  as he brings it to his ear, too busy trying to steady his breathing.  
  


"Hello?"  
  


"Hey."  
  


It only takes that one word for Junhong to jerk upwards, nearly giving himself whiplash as he looks out his window.

 

Sitting on his bed now semi-clothed, phone to his ear, Himchan smirks.  
  


"Was it good for you too, baby?"


End file.
